The snow singer
by B-rabbit28
Summary: Alice has a dream to be a singer. When she gets a offer to go to Saotome Gakuen, how will she balance being a idol and a guardian. Find out in "The snow singer". Alice is a OC
1. The day I got the letter

B-Rabbit28: Even if I'm working on Log horizon, I want to try this idea of a story

Alice: So what's this story about like what shows?

B-Rabbit28: Well, this story is a cross over based on the shows Katekyo hitman reborn and uta no prince sama.

Alice: Ah I see, so am I in this story also?

B-rabbit28: Yep Alice...go get ready we're starting the story now. Remember I don't own anything except for Alice.^^

Also, this will happen before the ring arc of reborn and the beginning of season 1 of uta no prince sama.

* * *

Alice's bio in the story

Name:Alice Song  
Age: 13  
Date of birth: December 20  
Flame: Snow  
Box animal: White wolf  
Weapons: Twin swords and mini knives hidden. Later on, she will earn more variety of weapons and become expert at them.  
Looks: light brown wavy hair going down to her shoulders and her face is close to Kyokos. She's shorter than Kyoko by an inch. When she goes to Satome Academy, she will wear fake glasses and braid her hair to not attract attention but later on she will be her true self.

Course in Satome Academy: Singer and composer (First one)  
Class: A

* * *

Hello, My name Alice song, a normal junior highschooler from Namimori. While going to Namimori, I have met many interesting people like my best friend Kyoko, The no good tsuna, the mean but loyal gokudera, the fun yamamoto, the interesting hana, my other best friend Haru (whose really obsessed with tsuna), the silent hibari, the spoiled Lambo, the aborable I-pin, and the serious reborn. While being with these people, everyday is always so interesting no matter what. From Gokudera exploding bombs to Reborn sudden bullets shot at us, yep all is normal at Namimori. Until that one day happen.

It was a normal day just relaxing and hanging out with my friends. A few days before, Namimori was in trouble of mysterious fighters targeting students from Namimori. From Reborn's research, the fighters were attacking people based on strongest people, and were aiming for Tsuna since he was number 1. But, what shocked the group was that I was on the list as the same place Yamamoto, who would have thought that someone as nice and sweet as me would be the second strongest person in the school. In order to stop these fights, our group consisting of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, me, Reborn, and Gokudera's sister Bianchi left to kokuyo to find those fighter. While there we saw the people who hurt our class mates Ken the animal changer, Chikusa the yo yo fighter, and the most dangerous Murkuro Rukuro. It was tough trying to fight them, but we made it and was all peaceful in Namimori once again.

Anywho, right now me, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko are looking at the board trying to see what classes we are in.

"Ah Kyoko look we are in the same class this year." I said.

"Ah really Alice."Kyoko said.

Only me and Kyoko were the only one's together, everyone else was separated. Because of this, Gokudera was really mad and demanded the principle to change the classes, but he couldn't. So, the chairman popped up saying that if we catch him, we can have the class roster and can choose who we want in the class. As soon as he said that, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera ran off to catch him.

"Hey Kyoko?" I ask.

"Yeah Alice what?" She said.

"Do you really want to be separated from everyone because I don't." I said.

"Actually I want to be in class with everyone, should we go catch him? "She said.

"You read my mind let's go bring our class back."I said.

"Ok."

we both then ran after the boys to bring our group together. As soon as we ran to the rooftop, Kyoko open the door and caught the chairman.

"K-Kyoko." Tsuna said.

"It's good to have everyone together."Kyoko said.

After signing all our names in including Hana, we went to our new class room and enjoyed our new year as 2nd year junior high students.

When I got home, I check the mail to see that I go a letter from Saotome Gakuen. 'Weird, I didn't sign up for this?' I went inside my house to see my little brother Raito reading. Raito looks almost like me but his hair is a messy is only 10 years old but he can be a little bit more mature than me and is very good friends with fuuta, lambo, and i-pin.

"Ah Hello Alice-nee."Raito said.

"Hello Raito, hey want to read this letter with me, its about a school."I said.

"Sure."

I soon sat next to Raito and read the letter together.

"Ok let's see...HELLO MISS ALICE...blah blah blah...school of music...blah blah blah...saw you singing at a park...blah blah blah...very impressed...blah blah blah...wish for you to come here... blah bla-...wait...COME HERE...WHAT!" I said.

"Wow Alice-nee got an offer to a singing school, does that mean that your an idol?" Raito said happily.

"Not yet, I can be one if I go, but I don't know I mean Namimori is where my heart is, I can't leave it." I said sadly.

"But nee-chan, didn't you say when you were little you wanted to be a singer?"Raito said.

"Y-Yeah but...ah i don't know, I'm gonna cook dinner ok Raito." I said changing the subject.

"Ok nee-chan."Raito said.

I soon went into the kitchen to cook dinner. 'Saotome Gakuen...I really want to sing, but as part of Tsuna's family I shouldn't abandon him or anyone part of our familia.' I soon finish dinner and ate with Raito. In my room, i decided to talk to Kyoko about what to do.

Alice: Kyoko help me  
Kyoko: What's wrong alice  
Alice: W-Well I got an offer to go to saotome gakuen an-  
Kyoko: SAOTOME GAKUEN, Alice you should go, it's been your dream to be an idol.

Alice: I know, but what about you guys?

Kyoko: We'll be alright, also we can come visit or call remember.  
Alice: Kyoko...then I'll go accept the offer.  
YAY!  
Alice: Raito!...sorry Kyoko,then until the test to get in I'll hang out with you guys as much as possible.  
Kyoko: Yep Alice, you, me and Haru can go eat cake at the shop until you leave  
Alice: Not everyday, we'll get fat, well i have to go see you tomorrow.  
Kyoko: Ok bye.

"Hey Raito?"I said.

"Y-Yes nee-chan."He replied.

"I'm going to Saotome Gakuen." I said.

"Yay nee-chan can do her dream!"Raito said happily.

"Yep but Raito, I'll have to leave and live in the dorms there, so can I trust you to live with Tsuna until I finish?"

"Yep you can count on me." He said.

"Ok Raito, then good night." I said.

"Good night nee-chan."He replied.

After saying night to Raito, I called Saotome Gakuen that I will go and that they'll see me there. 'Ah...a week with my familia...I better tell Rebron about this.' Tomorrow is going to be a week before I have to leave.

The next day, I walked Raito to school and went to my school.

"Hello Alice-chan." Someone said.

"Oh, hello Kyoko, today I'm going to tell everyone about the offer."I said

"It's ok Alice, they'll accept it." Kyoko said.

"Yep."I replied.

We soon walked inside to meet up with everyone. The class was normal listening to our lesson, Tsuna being scolded and Gokudera fighting back, yep a normal class a Namimori. Then, it was time for lunch and time to break the news.

"Hello everyone."I said.

"Hello Alice." Tsuna.

"Hey Alice." Yamamoto.

"Hello." Gokudera.

"Hello Alice-chan."Kyoko.

"So everyone, I have some news." I announced.

"Eh, is it bad news?" Yamamoto said.

"No, its good news...I got offered to go to Saotome Gakuen."

"...EH!" Tsuna.

"Really Alice!" Yamamoto.

"Eh really." Gokudera.

"Yep...but the problem is that i have to leave to go there so starting today...I only have a week to be with you guys until I have to go." I announced.

"Really Alice?" Tsuna said.

"Yep Tsuna, I really want to stay with you guys but..."I said.

"It's ok Alice."Yamamoto said.

"Eh really Yamamoto?"

"Yep, you get to become what you want to be remember an idol" Yamamoto replied.

"He's right Alice, this can get you closer to your dream." Tsuna said.

"Then...you guys are ok with me going?" I said.

"Yeah."Tsuna.

"Yep." Yamamoto.

"Go do your dream." Gokudera.

"You know my answer Alice-chan." Kyoko.

"...Thanks everyone." I said happily.

Everyone then suddenly hugged me. I didn't know why until i felt something wet on my face. 'Tears...I'm crying' Yep...I'm really going to miss these people...really. Since then, I've never been apart from them ever second every day i hanged out with them and made memories i would never forget. When Hibari found out, well..he was mad at first. But, he gave me a Disciplinary band saying that I should show my spirit with this band. Even though people say he's mean, i was able to get on his good side so he doesn't bite me...that much.

On the weekend, I was just playing with Raito until Reborn and everyone came to invite me and Raito to a cruise. We'd accept, but we didn't know that Bianchi and Reborn had to beat up the guards in order for us to get in. We soon saw Tsuna and met up, but then I-pin, Lambo, Bianchi and Reborn disappeared. Tsuna found future I-pin but got really bad talks about him. Haru found future Lambo but was scared of him. Yamamoto and I were able to find Bianchi making food (Scary enough). But no one found Reborn until Tsuna found him in a painting. We did found Gokudera after in the animal base, boy do I feel sorry for them. He was eating pork ramen right in front of pigs, and he thought of them as friends. When we got off the boat, we arrived at Mafia island, where Reborn was known at. While there, me, Haru, and mama hanged out while Tsuna had to train. On one of those days, I visited Tsuna with food for everyone there. Tsuna said that Reborn's "friend" was there training him name Colonnelllo who was in the same situation as Reborn. When I got there, I never expect to see Tsuna getting pushed down to a rapids. I was able to see them and hang out, but i felt like someone was staring at me while talking.

While on the Island, incidents happen. One was that a guy name Skull who was just like Reborn and Colonnello who attacked the beach with his squid until Tsuna in his flame mode attack the squid. Then, a guy name Squallo came and attack a boy name Basil who was related to the mafia. The boy had something called Vongola rings that were suppose to be given to us. But were soon stolen by Squallo, however what he stole were fake rings and that the real rings were with Dino.

Today is the last day until I go to Saotome Gakuen to take a test. When i got into the class, i see that everyone held a party for me since i was leaving. You wouldn't believe how much i cried because of that seeing all of my friends saying by, even some crying too that I'm leaving. 'I'll miss Namimori.' After school, I went home to pack my clothes for the trip there. I was going to have the furniture that I wanted sent to my cousin's house since I'll be living there for a few days. I also had Raito pack his stuff to since he'll be living with Tsuna for a while. When we were fully packed, I had the movers come and take the boxes when I went to take Raito to Tsunas.

"Hey nee-chan?" Raito said.

"Yeah what Raito?" I said.

"Will you call me and everyone often?" He said.

"Of course, but if i don't then i might have too much work ok? Don't take it the wrong way." I said.

"Ok nee-chan." He replied.

We soon arrived at Tsuna's house when i knocked on the door.

"Coming...Ah hello Alice."Tsuna's mama said.

"Hello mama I came to say bye and to drop off Raito." I said.

"Ah ok, would you like to eat with us, you know a last meal?" Mama said.

"...I would like that." I said.

Me and Raito soon came in and said hi to everyone. "Hello ever-." Before i got to finish, i got assaulted in a hug by the 3 children.

"I don't want Alice to leave." Lambo said.

"Me too" Fuuta said.

"Same" I-pin said. (sorry i don't know Chinese so i don't know how to do I-pin.)

"Sorry everyone but I'll try to visit and call as much as possible ok."I said.

"Ok."

After that, we went to the table and eat. The Tsuna house was always a second home for our family. Our mom and dad died when we were young so we grew up with no parents. But, our aunt was able to buy us a house in Namimori so we can live somewhere. Every month, we would always get money to buy food and other stuff so we were good there. When we finish eating, i started to head off.

"Then bye everyone, I'll try to call as much as possible ok." I said sadly.

"Ok."Everyone said.

"Bye." I started to head off to the door and went outside with my luggage.

"Alice."Someone called out.

"Hm what Reborn?"I said.

"Here."

All of the sudden, Reborn handed me a vongola ring.

"This is?" I asked.

"You are the snow guardian of the 10th generation, train a lot when your gone ok." Reborn said.

"...Yep I'll do my best."

After that I ran off to the train station where I'll be starting my beginning of an Idol. 'Bye familia, I will definitely come back.'

* * *

B-Rabbit28: This ends chapter one of the snow singer. I know there wasn't a lot of talking in here, but this chapter was basically a introduction to Alice and how she became a guardian. She'll meet the uta no prince sama next chapter. By the way, how about you guys guess who her cousin is? Until the next Chapter, review and favorite. ^^


	2. A new start at Saotome Gakuen

B-Rabbit28: Hey everyone, We're back with the snow singer and beginning Alice's adventure at a in-progress idol.

Alice: I hope I can do well in this story.

B-Rabbit28: You will, remember I don't own anything except for Alice. Also, If there is anything i need to improve please review. thank you.^^

* * *

Chapter 2: A new start at Saotome Gakuen.

After that train ride, I got out of the train looking for my cousin who said she was meeting me here. While waiting, I was think about what Reborn told me before I left. 'You are the snow guardian of the 10th generation, train a lot when your gone ok.' I scrunch up my face. 'Sounds easy, but where do I practice.' Before I left Raito, I pack my twin swords and knives so I can practice, but how do I hide them from the school, especially my cousin. While I was thinking, I got a phone call from my cousin.

Alice: Hello?: Hello Alice? Where are you?  
Alice: Still waiting at the station. Are you here?  
?: Yeah  
Alice: Where?

Before I heard my cousin reply, something pounce on me.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Hello Alice." Someone said.

"Ah Haruka don't scare me."I said.

Nanami Haruka is my cousin from the country side. She may be 2 years older than me, but sometimes i act like the older one.

"Was the train ride here ok?" She asked.

"Yep nothing happen." I said.

"Hey Alice, what are you carrying behind your back?" She said noticing a bag that I kept my weapons in.

"A-Ah this, I played baseball at Namimori so I was hoping of playing here." 'Lies' But it was the only way to hide it from her.

"Ah ok, then we should go to grandma, you must be tired." She said.

"Yep, then let's go." I said.

"Ok."

Haruka and I soon left to grandma. Since I came earlier than the test, I has the furniture sent to grandma's house just in case it doesn't work out. 'I hope I made a good decision coming here...Raito I hope your ok.'

Soon, I arrive at grandma's house. Grandma was happy I came to visit since the last time I did was before my parents died. It was great seeing my cousin and grandma again since their death. I was walking around the house when I saw a piano. 'Been a while since I played one.' When I was little, I would always play the piano and sing, but that was back then. 'I wonder if I can still play.' I went up to the piano and played canon on the piano. 'Yep, still got the beat.' It felt normal playing the piano. After the song end some one was clapping.

"Huh."I said.

"You still play well Alice." Haruka said.

"Ah thanks Haruka, I can never forget playing this thing, well this and also the guitar." I replied.

"Here, I'll take you to the guest room." She said.

"Ok Haruka."

She then escorted me to the guest room where I'll be staying for a while.

"Here, I hope you like this, it took a while to clean up." Haruka said.

I look around the room.

"It's perfect, thanks Haruka." I said.

"Your welcome, good night Alice." Haruka said.

"Good night."

Haruka then left me alone for the night. 'Hm today is the start of a new day and a new experience.' I soon went to the bed and just blacked out.

**Next day**

I got up to see that I'm at the guest room still. '...5:00 am...time to get up.' Since I have to train, I can't let Haruka and grandma know. So I get up earlier then them and go outside to train. Outside, I practice my sword skills and knife throwing. 'I'm still not used to fighting so I have to practice...for my familia. The sun already came up by the time I finish. I soon zipped up and hid my weapons and came inside like a normal day. I kept this schedule on for a while...until Haruka found out.

I was practicing outside as usual with my knives, until I heard some noise.

"! Whose there?" I said.

Without knowing, I threw a knife next to the person and was shock to see it was my cousin.

"A-Alice w-what are you doing?" Haruka said shocked.

"..." I couldn't keep it secret from her forever, she'll eventually know. So, in the end, I told her everything, Reborn, Tsuna, the mafia, and finally the rings.

"Really, so this is what you've done in Namimori." Haruka said.

"Yes...you aren't mad that I kept this from you and grandma right." I said.

"...no...I know that this is important for you so I'm not mad."She said calmly.

"Really!" I said.

"Really, but since I found out, you have to do something for me." She said.

"Ok what?" I asked.

"Whenever you have something mafia related, you have to let me know ok?" She said.

"Of course thanks Haru-" I said.

"And."She interrupted.

"And?" I asked.

"I get to see you practice ok." She said.

"Ok."

"Good."

Since then, Haruka would always be up the same time as me. Well, at first I had to wake her up, but she's used to it now. She was actually helpful when I practice, when I was thirsty she would have water, and when I was hurt she would come with first aid. 'How could I do anything without her.'

Since I've been at Haruka's, I was able to call everyone at Namimori. Just on the first phone call, I could already see that they miss me. When I called Kyoko, I was able to introduce her to Haruka and they got along real well, now our cake group has one more person. It makes me happy that I can call then and see how their doing. But being with Haruka has been fun too well not Namimori fun but just normal fun. While walking, we saw a group of kids in a park singing.

"Haruka, Let's go sing with the kids!" I said.

"E-Eh wait Alice!" She said.

I ran ahead and see the kids have notice us.

"Hey everyone, can me and my cousin sing with you?" I asked.

"W-Wait Alice, you can sing, but I'll just conduct ok ?" She said.

"...ok..." I was a little upset but I know that Haruka's not the singing type. So I took out my guitar that i brought to be safe and played a song and sang with everyone while Haruka in the middle, she started singing it was nice to hear her sing. What we didn't notice was someone looking at us singing with the kids. All of the sudden, when the song ended I still kept going until I found out I was the only one. Everyone was soon laughing at me but it was ok, I love music and if it made people happy, I was ok with that.

By the time I know it, the day came for me and Haruka to take the test. Right now, me and Haruka was walking to the Gakuen to take the test.

"Hey Haruka?" I asked.

"What Alice?" She replied.

"You nervous?"

"A little, you?"

"Same."

"But Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing glasses and braids?"

"Oh, because I don't want to be seen as someone who's showing off."

"Eh really?"

"Yep, do I look weird?"

"No, just different."

While walking we saw a little girl crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" I said.

"I-I-I lost my mama?" The little girl said.

"EH! Oh that will not do Haruka!" I said.

"E-EH what Alice?" She replied.

"We are going to find this girl's mama ok?"

"Of course."

I soon gave the girl my umbrella since it was snowing and held her hand.

"Then let's go!" I said.

"OK!" The little girl said.

"Ok but Alice, want to share my umbrella?" Haruka said.

"Nah it's ok Haruka, beside got to get used to my own element remember?" I replied.

"Ah true."

So the start of finding the girl's mama was a go. After a few minutes we soon found her mom.

"MAMA!" The little girl said.

"Oh thank goodness your safe, thanks you two for finding her." The lady said.

"It's ok miss."Haruka said.

"Right all in the days work." I said.

"Then bye again thanks." The lady said.

"Bye-bye nee-chans." The little girl yelled.

"Bye-bye." We said.

Haruka then notice that the little girl still has my umbrella.

"Alice, your not getting your umbrella back?" She asked.

"No, it's ok she needs it more than I do." I said.

"I see."

We were in that nice moment until I notice the time.

"AH! Oh no!" I yelled.

"What Alice?" She said.

"Look at the time! We're gonna be late!" I said.

"EH! What should we do?" She said.

"Sprint, we can make it if we run there, are you ok with that?" I said.

"Y-Yep."

"Then let's ok."

We soon ran off to the direction of the school hoping it wasn't too late.

By the time we got to the Gakuen, two guards were in front of the gate. When we tried to run through, they stopped us.

"What are you two here for?" They asked.

"We're here for the test." We said.

"Sorry but you both are too late." They replied. "Because you are late, we can not allow you to take the test."

Haruka and I were crushed but we won't give up.

"Please let us take the test." Haruka said.

"We'll try to finish it in the remaining time." I said.

"We already said no so leave." They replied.

One of the guards suddenly shoved Haruka down. 'If I wasn't hiding my fighting skills, I would round house that guy in the head for what he did.' But I notice that a guy with red hair and red eyes helped up Haruka and was helping us get in to take the test.

"Just let them in they still have time." He said.

"Sorry but they are late so they can't take it." They still said.

Soon, a limo came over to us and out came a long hair guy.

"Sorry but you should let these two in, they are late because they were helping a little girl. Also, here this is your umbrella right, it's ok, she has another one." He said.

He handed me the umbrella that I gave the little girl.

"Oh thank you." I said.

"Sorry but still we can't le-" They said.

One of the guards suddenly have a phone call. When he was done, he said that me and Haruka could take the test. Everyone there had a happy face from that news especially me and Haruka. We soon ran inside to take the test but before we went in we scream out to our lifesavers.

"THANK YOU!" We screamed.

The two guys had a calm face now we were able to take the test. While taking the test, I was able to know every answer on the test. But, I know that Haruka wouldn't know some of these things, so I purposely got some answers wrong, just enough that will get me in with her.

Soon we were finish and were about to leave when a guard came at us.

"Excuse me but are one of you girls Alice song?" He said.

We looked at each other wondering why.

"I'm Alice song, why?" I asked.

"The head master would like to see you." He replied.

We were scared for a bit and when the guard took me, I look back at Haruka mouthing to me that she'll wait. Soon, I was in the head master's room when suddenly.

"HELLO MISS ALICE!" Someone screamed.

That almost gave me a heart attack and I saw a Man dancing around siting on the Head master seat.

'So that's the head master, a bit loud but oh well.'

"Miss Alice I called you here based on the course you want to take." The head master said.

When they ask what course we wanted, Haruka chose composer, but I chose both.

"Yeah, is something wrong with what I picked?" I asked.

"Nah, It's just that your the first person to take both courses, do you really want to do both?" He said.

"Yeah, I want to be able to make my own songs and sing them." I said calmly.

"I see, then I hope to see you around." He said.

"Yes, bye Mr. Saotome."I replied.

"BYE ALICE!"

I soon left the office to meet up with Haruka.

"What did you two talk about?" She said.

"Just about my course, but it's ok." I replied.

"Really." She said.

"Really Haruka."

We then left the Gakuen and went home hoping we passed.

Soon, the letters arrive from the gakuen. As soon as we open the mail, me and Haruka were surprised at what we just read. The letters both said that we pass and we can go to Saotome Gakuen. I was proud to go to this school especially with my cousin. As soon as I got the news, I called my friends and told them the news. I almost lost my hearing from them yelling congrats. They told me that no matter how hard it gets, I can always call them. 'This is why they are my familia.'

Soon, me and Haruka were at Saotome Gakuen looking for what class we are in. I still wore my disguise so no one would pay attention. Haruka was wearing the normal uniform, I did too but I has stripe socks up to my thighs and was wearing the band Hibari gave me. 'Got to show me school spirit.' I didn't care that people were staring at me for my band, I love my school and will always support them. Soon, me and Haruka saw our names in the same class, Class A.

"Look Haruka!" I said.

"Yay we are in the same class." She replied.

"That goods."

All of the sudden. "Haruka." Someone said.

"Ah Shibuya-san hello." Haruka said.

"Eh Shibuya-san, don't do that, just call me Tomo-chan! Hm who's that with you?" Tomochika said soon noticeing me.

"Ah Tomo-chan this is Alice, Alice this is Shibuya Tomochika, I met her at the test while you were talking with the head master." Haruka said.

Tomo-chan soon held her hand out to me. "Nice to meet you, just call me Tomo-chan." She said.

"Ok, nice to meet you Tomo-chan." I replied. Tomo-chan soon told us that we were all in the same class. 'Its great, now I can be in the same class as my friends.'

Me, Haruka, and Tomo-chan soon went to the entrance ceremony that was mandatory. It was a little weird though when Saotome came out but hey this isn't a normal Academy. After the ceremony, we headed over to our very first class. On the way, we talked to Tomo-chan about what happen that day, how we were saved by two mysterious lifesavers. As soon as we got into the class, me and Haruka notice the guy that helped us get in to our test.

"Hey Haruka look!" I said.

"Eh?" Haruka said.

The guy then notice us and came over.

"Wow we are in the same class." The guy said.

"Yep thanks again for helping us that day." Me and Haruka said.

"Eh, so this is lifesaver A" Tomo-chan said.

"Eh? Ah sorry I forgot, I'm Ittoki Otoya, nice to meet you." Ittoki said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Nanami Haruka nice to meet you." She said.

"And my name is Alice song nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you two, it's great that you guys were able to take the test." Ittoki said.

While we were talking, a blond hair guy with glasses was staring at me and Haruka until he came running at us.

"ELIZABETH, PIYO-CHAN!" The guy said.

Before we were trampled over, a guy with blue hair grabbed onto me and pushed Ittoki in while Tomo-chan grabbed Haruka. In the end, that guy was hugging Ittoki to death. I looked up to my savior and saw his face.

"Thanks for saving me." I said.

"Hey why did you do that, you could have hurt Alice and Haruka!" Tomo-chan said.

"Sorry but Haruka was so cute she reminded me of my dog Elizabeth, while Alice reminded me of piyo-chan." The blond guy said.

Me and Haruka were a bit offended but we got over it fast.

"Ah sorry, I'm Shinomiya Natsuki nice to meet you." Natsuki said.

I look over to my savior who hasn't say anything.

"Hey how about you, your name?" I asked.

"...Hijirikawa Masato nice to meet you." Masato said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

Ittoki soon notice the band I wore around my arm.

"Hey Alice, What does your band say?" He ask.

"Oh, Disciplinary council, my friend gave it to me before I left." I replied.

"Where did you go to before Alice." Natsuki said.

"I went to Naminori junior high." I said.

After I said that, The group came quiet.

"Alice, Namimori as in the one with the evil disciplinary president!" Tomo-chan said.

"Yep of course, why?" I replied.

"Well because isn't it scary going to a school with a scary guy?" Ittoki said.

"No, I have really good friends there to keep me distracted, here." I said. I showed them the group picture I had from Namimori with everyone it.

"Wow you have so many friends, wait is that you?" Natsuki said. Natsuki pointed to me without my disguise.

"...Yeah." I said.

"Seriously, you should look like that, it's so cute." Natsuki said.

"Ah nah, it looks weird." I said.

Everyone was shocked until Tomo-chan grabbed me.

"Alice come with me for a little bit." Tomo-chan said.

"E-Eh, why." I said.

Tomo-chan then took me out of the classroom and suddenly took off my glasses and braids, and suddenly dragged me back in.

"Ta-da here is the Alice in the picture." Tomo-chan said.

When the group turned around, they were shocked how easily Tomo-chan changed me.

"A-Alice you look so cute." Natsuki said.

"T-Thanks." I replied. "But Tomo-chan, can I have my stuff back."

"No, it's only for one day ok." Tomo-chan said.

We were all talking to each other until the lights went out.

"Eh what? A blackout?" I said

Soon disco lights flashed and a women came in.

"Ok settle down, welcome to Class A I'm your homeroom teacher Tsukimiya Ringo." The lady said.

She had pink hair and wore a yellow dress.

"She's pretty right Haruka?" I said.

"Yeah Alice." Haruka said.

Tomo-chan then told us something.

"Hey from here you can't even tell he's a guy huh." Tomo-chan said.

"EH! A GUY! But he looks like a woman." We both said a little too loud. Ringo-sensei heard us.

"Eh, you never heard of Tsukimiya Ringo." Ringo-sensei said.

"Seriously you guys don't know him!" Tomo-chan said.

"I don't have a TV where I live." Haruka said.

"I don't really pay attention to whats going on." I said.

Soon,it was time for lunch.

"Wow this lunch hall is huge." Me and Haruka said.

At Namimori, I would usually eat at the roof so that was the biggest place I ate at.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." Tomo-chan said and she soon left for lunch.

I notice that Haruka was looking at her card.

"Hey Haruka, let's go Tomo-chan left already." I said.

"Ah, ok."

We soon tried to catch up to Tomo-chan, but Haruka slipped.

"Haruka!" I said.

I checked on her to see if she was ok.

"Whoops got it." Someone said.

We both look up to see a guy with blond hair wearing a fedora holding onto Haruka's card.

"Here this is yours." The guy said. He then handed Haruka her card.

"Thanks." She said.

The guy was actually shorter than Haruka, but he was still taller than me.

"Hey munchkin." Someone said.

It seem to be told to the blond guy when he seemed offended.

"My name is not munchkim, it's Kurusu Syo." Syo said.

Haruka and I soon notice that the guy who called Syo was the guy who also helped us on the day of the test. Haruka went over to him to say thanks. But Masato soon stopped her and started a argument with the guy.

Tomo-Chan soon came over seeing whats going on.

"Hey Alice, what's going on." She ask.

"Oh Tomo-chan, Masato stopped Haruka from saying thanks to th-." I said.

Tomo-chan soon interrupted me.

"Eh! he was lifesaver 2, Jinguji Ren?!" Tomo-chan said.

She then told me and Haruka that those two were the sons and heirs of financial groups and were rivals. We were both shock that people like them were part of a rich family. 'Yep a normal first day at Saotome Gakuen.'

**Later on**

After lunch, me, Haruka, and Tomo-chan went to our dorm to unpack. Since there were an odd number of students and that I was special for taking two courses, I got to have a room all to myself...yay. So here I am trying to unpack all the stuff I have. But, while I was unpacking, I couldn't find the box that held all of my pictures from Namimori.

'Maybe they gave it to Haruka' I thought.

I went over to Haruka and Tomo-chan's to see if they had my box. When I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Yes...ah Alice you finish packing?" Haruka asked.

"Not yet, I'm missing a box so I was wondering if you had it." I said.

"Sorry Alice, but all the boxes here are mines and Tomo-chan, just keep looking, you'll find it." She replied.

"Ok thanks anyway." I said and soon left to find the missing box.

I was walking all over the dorm until someone bumped into me and we both fell on the ground.

"Ow, I'm sorry are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm o-" The person said.

When we saw each other, I notice that it was the guy that help Haruka at lunch. I think his name was Syo I think, but right now I think I hurt him though because he's not saying anything and he's red.

"Excuse me, are you ok." I asked again.

"A-Ah yep I'm ok." Syo said. He stood up and held a hand to me.

"Ah thanks." I said. I took his hand and got up.

I barely notice that he dropped a box.

"Ah, sorry I dropped your box, here let me help." I said.

"Thanks." He replied.

While helping I notice that the stuff in the box were my pictures.

"Ah my box is this is where it went." I exclaim.

"Ah, so your Alice song, the movers dropped it off in my dorm room instead, here let me help you." He said.

He soon helped me put all my pictures back into the box and offered to walk me back which I accept.

"Also I forgot to introduce myself i'm-" He said.

"Kurusu Syo, Right?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, how do you know?" He wondered.

"You yelled it out loud during lunch when your friend called you." I said

"Ah really, you saw it." He said.

"i was next to it." I said

"Ah so embarrassing!" He exclaim.

I laughed at how he acted. I didn't notice that he was red when I laugh.

"By the way Alice?" He asked.

"Yeah what?" I replied.

"Are you 15, because everyone here is mostly 15 and is taller than me." He said.

"No. I'm 13." I said.

"What really! wow" He exclaimed.

"What." I asked.

"Nothing, here your building." He said.

I barely notice that we were already here.

"Ah we are here, thanks Kurusu-" I said.

"Syo!" He exclaim.

"Eh Syo?" I wondered.

"Well, we are friends, so I'll let you call me Syo." He said.

"Ok, bye Syo." I said.

Before I went inside, he called out to me again.

"Alice!" He exclaim.

"Yeah?" I wondered.

"D-Do you want to hang out tomorrow at lunch." He said a little red/

"I would love to." I said.

"Also."

"Also?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"...Ok I guess." I said.

I soon put my number into his phone and headed back to my dorm. Finally I was able to finish unpacking, mostly around the room were the pictures back in Namimori and music notes. I even have my guitar to play music and my trusty mp3 player and headphone. After packing, I called Raito of what happen today as well as everyone else. They still miss me but you know, they were happy I can come here. When I finish my phonecall, I notice there was a cat in my room.

"Hello kitty." I said. I handed out my hand so it knows i'm nice. It soon put its head underneath my hand and i soon petted it. But it soon left leaving me there. I bet though that he will come back.

Thus ending my first day here at Saotome Gakuen.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: This ends Alice first day at Saotome Gakuen. Do you guys like how this i tos going? Please review and follow please.^^


	3. Making music, the first assignment

Chapter 3: Making music

I was having a dream about Namimori being with all of my friends` until...

**RING!** My alarm clock rang.

"Ay...5:00...time to practice." I said.

No matter where I go and how long I'm gone, I still practice so that way I can get better to help out Tsuna and everyone. But, since this school is dorm-based for students, it may be dangerous doing it late at school since some kids may be out late. I'm sure that no one would be up early in the morning, so I lazily got out of bed and got my weapons ready to practice. Since I'll be practicing until class, I just got change into my uniform and disguise so I won't waste time getting ready. When I was ready, I left to get Haruka since I still promise her that she can watch me as well as help me. But as soon as I got out, there was my cousin wide awake and dressed right in front of my door.

"Even at Saotome Gakuen, I will help you." She said.

"Thanks, I think the best place to practice is in the woods since no one is there and the trees are perfect targets, so let's go." I reply.

"Ok."

We soon walked carefully over to the woods so no one would see me or Haruka. When we got out, we made sure that no one was around so we looked all over the woods and when it was safe, I got ready to practice my slashes and throws. While practicing, I notice that Haruka was distracted since she had that thinking look on her.

"Something on your mind Haruka?" I ask while practicing slashes.

"Oh yeah, yesterday I met someone who looked like Hayato, but it was instead his twin brother Ichinose Tokiya" She replied.

I remember that Haruka is obsessed with Hayato but not as much as Haru is with Tsuna.

"Really, but what's wrong with that." I said while throwing knives at the tree.

"That person is Hayato no matter what! He has something only Hayato would have." She exclaim.

I take that back, her obsession is the same as Haru.

"R-Really." I said.

After that, I just kept practicing while Haruka kept watching. It must be weird having to see someone close to your idol and finding out it's not them. But, if Haruka thinks he's Hayato, I won't do anything, it's what she believes, and I don't want to destroy it. When the sun came out I stopped since this time some people will start walking around. So me and Haruka soon left to get to class, Well her by herself, I couldn't walk around with my swords, so I ran back to my room to put away my swords, but not my knives just to be safe.

**In class**

Ringo-sensei talked about how even though we passed the entrance exam, the real battle starts today.

"People in the Idol course raise your hand." He said.

When I looked around, I notice that Ittoki, Tomo-chan, Masato, and Natsuki raised their hands along with me. I was worried if I should raise my hand for both but it's what I chose and I bet Ringo-sensei has my name on both.

"Then, people in the musical composition course." He said.

When I looked around, I saw Haruka raising her hand and when she looked over at me, she mouthed to me to raise my hand...So I did...But I wish I hadn't. As soon as I raised my hand, everyone was shocked and kept looking at me. I just wanted to hide in a hole and disappear or even better have Lambo's 10 year bazooka.

"Hey why is she raising her hand again." "Didn't she raised it for idol course already" "Can't be that she changed her mind"

I could hear all of their whispers and could feel them staring hard at me.

"Oh I forgot, one of our students will be taking both courses and that student is...Alice Song." Ringo-sensei exclaim.

'Great now I'm done for.' I thought.

"She's going for both courses" "She's just showing off" "She can't even do one" "She doesn't even look like an idol"

I can hear all of those harsh words, and I tried to ignore them, but Haruka and I know that I can't survive being in this class for much longer with these comments. I had never heard anyone say stuff about me before so hearing them for the first time hurts.

Ringo-sense soon continue on with his speech.

"You'll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other, but at the end of the first term, the idol course students and the composer course students will pair up." He explained.

From hearing that, everyone was shocked, except for me who was worried since I bet everyone wants to avoid me.

**Over in S class**

"Your partner doesn't have to be from S class, It can be from A class, B class, anywhere in Saotome Gakuen. You can choose your pairing for the graduating audition and the pairing will be a vigorous pair." Hyuga-sensei explained.

"Until the official pairs are decided at the end of the first term, you should get to know the people around you and choose your pair. And one more thing, there is one more important rule, and that rule is...Romance is absolutely forbidden!" Both teachers exclaim. "Offenders will be expelled immediately no excuses. This is a Gakuen rule."

**Back in A class**

"Now, let's start with checking everyone's capabilities...by having a recording contest" Ringo-sensei said.

I can't do it...I'm too afraid that people might think I'm showing off. I kept thinking about it over at my desk about what I should do. But looking around, everyone else is also nervous about the test.

"I'm going to pair you up for this one time only. He explain.

Suddenly, one student raised their hand.

"Yes?" Ringo-sensei asked.

"What about Alice?" "Right, is she being partnered up too?" Students asked.

"Yes, Miss Alice will still be paired, but she will have to sing a duet with her created song due to being in both courses." He explained.

I was happy at least I won't be alone doing this project. But, all those stares got colder and all were pointed at me.

"The idol course kids will write the lyrics, and the composer course kids will write the music. I randomly drew lots to decide on the pairings" He continued.

While looking at the list, I was happy to know the Haruka was not paired up with a stranger but with Ittoki. All of the sudden, Ittoki scream out happiness and talked with Haruka. For me, I'm paired up with...ah Natsuki...I'm ok with that. I looked over at Natsuki and waved at him and he did the same.

"As a reference point, let's listen to the best tunes from last year. Accompanying on the piano will be...Nanami Haruka." Ringo-sensei said.

It can't be, Haruka playing in front of the class. I can't let her she's too shy to play in front of class. I looked at Haruka, she couldn't do anything about it so she went up. But when she go to the piano, she frozen and couldn't play. I heard all those harsh words from the other students and it made my blood boil. Haruka ran out soon after and I did too but before I left.

"Nanami can play and read music, it's you guys who can't even read a single note!" I exclaim.

I know I was harsh on them, but I will not let some students say things like that to my cousin. I bet that the next time I go into that class they are going to be harsh on both of us. I saw her running outside to the court yard, and that's where I was going too. But before I continue, I saw that Ittoki followed me and I bet it's for the same reason, so we ran together in the rain to find my cousin. I saw her crying and I ran all the way to her and gave her a hug straight away.

"Haruka, just ignore those guys, they can't make music as well as you can." I said

I soon wrapped my jacket around her so she wouldn't be sick since it was raining today. Soon, Ittoki came over and helped me comfort Haruka as well. It doesn't matter that it was raining, all that matters was warming my cousin back to normal and happy. When she felt better, we walked back to the dorm to end the school day.

"A-Achoo." I sneezed.

"Ah Alice, I forgot, your jacket, here." Haruka said as she gave me my jacket.

"Thanks Haruka, but I don't think it can help now." I replied.

I helped walk her all the way to her room and soon left for mine. But before I got there, I remembered I have to talk to Natsuki about the project. So I didn't go back to my dorm and went over to the guys dorm...well entrance so I am allowed to go in. When I got there, I told them about what happen today and if I could get Natsuki's dorm room. They accepted that excuse and let me go to his room. When I found his room, I notice that Ittoki was in front of his door.

"Ah Ittoki." I said.

"A-Ah Alice why are you here in the guy's dorm?" He asked.

"After what happen in class today, I forgot to talk to Natsuki about the project so I came to get the info right now."

"I see but...why are you still wet, you should have came after drying off."

"There was no time, so should we go in."

"Ah we should."

So Ittoki and I open the door, well after we knocked to see that Natsuki was holding the arms of Syo. Well at least I know they're room mates so I can text Syo for Natsuki.

"Hello." Me and Ittoki said.

"Ah hello Ittoki, Alice." Natsuki greeted.

By hearing my name, Syo turned around to see me in disguise. Is he shocked that I look different or does he not know if its me.

"Ah! Alice why are you wet." Natsuki asked.

"I didn't go to my dorm." I explain.

"Take off your jacket, glasses and hair bands, I'll get you a towel." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I soon took off what he told me and I soon notice that...yep Syo didn't recognize me.

A few minutes later, me, Ittoki, and Natsuki are sitting around a table talking about the project while Syo was lying around the bed.

"How to compose lyric?" Natsuki said.

"Yeah, I asked Tokiya but he didn't help." Ittoki said.

So Ittoki and Tokiya are room mates, note to self, don't tell Haruka.

"Well for me, I let the stars tell me, and try to remember what they say." Natsuki said.

"S-Stars?" Me and Ittoki said.

"W-Well that's ok, what about you Alice?" He asked me.

"E-Eh for me, well, I based my lyrics on what goes on around me like when I'm happy or sad, or I write them based on a person." I explained.

After I said that, Ittoki suddenly hugged me.

"Thanks Alice! Your explanation actually made sense, but to be safe I'm gonna see the others too." He said.

"Ittoki, could you wait for me, I kind of want to hear what the others say too if that's ok. I said.

"Yeah, I'll wait ouside." He replied. He soon left the room.

"Oh also Natsuki, I already have some songs ready from back then, can you look them over so I can turn one into a duet."

"Ah ok Alice, then I'll give you my number so I can tell you when your back at your dorm." He replied. While we were exchanging, he spoke up.

"Hey Alice, are you ok." He asked.

"...Yeah, I just don't want to go to class tomorrow." I replied. "I bet the students will do something to me and Haruka."

"Hm! Did something happen Natsuki." Syo asked.

"Some students said mean things to Alice and Haruka." Natsuki replied.

"What!" Syo replied.

"It's Syo, Natsuki, then I'm gonna go, Ittoki's waiting, here's your towel bye." I said and left the room.

"Ah, Alice ready to go." Ittoki asked.

"Yep let's go." I replied.

He told me that he was going to one more room and I was ok with that.

We soon entered a room that lookedvery interesting.

"Hey Ittoki, who's sleeping here?" I asked.

"Hm, oh Masato and Ren." He replied.

"EH! but don't they hate each other!" I exclaim.

As soon as I said that I see someone was in the room.

"Hm, ah hello Ren." Ittoki greeted.

"Ah, hello Ittoki, hm, who's that with you." Ren asked. He soon went over to me.

"A-Ah sorry, this is Alice song, she's in the same class as me." Ittoki introduced.

Soon after , Ren suddenly walk towards me, grabbed my hand and kiss it.

"Hello, little kitty." He said.

Man it's like having a younger Shamal here. After he said that, Ittoki suddenly pushed Ren and grabbed me.

"Ren don't do that, right now I need help." He said.

"With what." Ren replied.

"I need advice on how to write lyric." Ittoki said while still holding me.

"How to write lyrics. Its easy, I like beautiful women, so I sing love songs

"A-Ah I-I see." Ittoki said.

I can tell why he didn't get it, I didn't either, but you know, that's what make lyrics different.

"T-Then I'm gonna check on Masato bye Ren." Ittoki said.

"Me too." I added.

Soon, Ren came over.

"Don't forge this little kitty." Ren said. He then hands over...my cellphone, how did he do that.

"Oh thanks." I said. I soon left Ren to follow Ittoki.

We soon reached Masato's side to see Masato writing something.

"Hey Masa." Ittoki said. But Masato didn't react.

"Hello Masato." I said. As soon as I spoke, he jumped but at least he didn't messed up his writing.

"Hey Masa, your the only one beside Alice, help me." Ittoki asked.

When we both looked over at Masato's writing, it said "Dam of the heart."

"..." Me and Ittoki said.

It was to idiosyncrasy for us to understand.

"Sorry Masa, but I think I'll just use Alice's advice, then Alice want me to walk you back." Ittoki said.

Before I could even answer, Masato stood up.

"I'll walk her back Otoya, you have to write lyrics." Masato said.

"Oh ok Masa, then bye Alice." Ittoki said.

"Bye Ittoki, good luck on your lyrics." I said.

Ittoki soon left and I was waiting for Masato since he offered. While waiting, something covered my eye of vision, when I took it off, it was a jacket.

"I notice you are still wet and it's cold, you can give it back to me next time you see me, little kitty." Ren said.

"...Thanks." I said happily.

Masato was soon ready and took me back.

"Bye Ren." I called out. I waved at him and he did the same.

While we were walking, Masato kept glancing over to me, I wonder if something happen.

"Somethings wrong Masato?" I asked.

"...Are you ok?" He replied.

"About what?"

"Those comments the students said."

"Ah, it's ok, I'll just have to be strong tomorrow since something might happen."

"...What happens tomorrow, you have friends there to help."

"Right thanks, this is my stop."

Before I went into the dorm, I got stopped the second time this week.

"Wait Alice!"

"Yes?"

"...Phone."

"Eh, oh my phone, here."

I handed my phone over to Masato wondering why. Until he handed my phone back.

"Then bye." He said. He soon started to walk back.

"Ok bye Masato." I yelled out as he left.

I soon went into my room and plop right onto the bed. Today was an interesting day, I just hope it gets better later on though. The room felt stuffy so I open the window, and saw the same cat from yesterday. I grabbed the cat and placed it on my bed just playing with it and giving it care, I even told it what happened today. When I told the cat about me and Haruka, it got mad, but I told it that everything was ok. It soon got late and the cat left since it saw the time. It was nice having someone to talk to, even if they don't talk. But, it got cold and since I didn't get change I was freezing, but not that much since I still had the jacket. I soon got a warm bath ready and felt better, but I know that I will get sick soon. When I was finish, I got changed to sleep and called Raito and everyone else about today. When I told them the bad news, they wanted to come over and protect me, but I told them it was ok. They were happy that I get to do a song and told me to give them a demo of the song, which I said yes to. We soon finish calling and I was about to sleep I got a text message from Natsuki.

**From: Natsuki  
To: Piyo  
Message: Hey Alice, I looked through your lyrics and I really like the song "Happy days" lets do that song  
**

He picked happy days, ah this song was made on new years with Tsuna and everyone during the new years game. I like that song too, well time to duet it. I looked for the spare lyrics and changed some parts so he can sing it. When I think I was ok, I soon went to sleep not knowing the up coming events.


	4. From a bad day to the best day ever

B-Rabbit28: Sorry I haven't update in a while, my battery went plop and it took a while to get a new charger, but I'm back and I would like to thank alia03 for following my story. Remember I don't own anything except for Alice, R & R. ^^

* * *

This week was a tiring week and it didn't help that I was too slow to dry off after the rain back then. I just wanted to stay in my nice warm bed until...

**RING! **My alarm wakes me up for another day of practicing my fighting and the interesting things that will happen today. After the incident back then, I don't know if I should go, I bet that people are going to give me and my cousin some hard stares. Since then, me and Natsuki were able to practice the song for the recording test and were able to preform on the due date. I think we did well but we'll just have to see. I just hope that no one gives me and Haruka bad things to think about. So, I got up anyway since I have to practice. But, when I was ready and at the door, Haruka wasn't there waiting for me as usual.

'...Maybe she's not feeling well.' I thought.

I soon went off without her to go practice. The forest is still the perfect place to practice, no people to be scared, no animals running away making noise, and it's beautiful. When I got there, I started to practice my sword skills against some bushes turning them into shapes. After that, I got to aim my knives at the trees for targeting since some of the trees have a target on them. It will take a while, but I will get stronger for the ring battle. I soon look at my ring with determination to practice and to beat who ever I'm against. I soon stopped since I heard some students around. On my way to my room, I heard that the scores from the recording test were out, so I stop by to see the scores. On the way, I saw my cousin and Tomo-chan also looking at the board.

"Hey Haruka, Tomo-chan!" I yelled.

"Ah Hello Alice." They replied.

"Did you see your scores yet."

"No but we are now." Tomo-chan said.

When we looked up at the scores, we saw that we all passed the test.

"Yes! We did it." I said.

We all soon hugged each other from our accomplishment. It feels great that they love the song me and Natsuki sang, especially since it was a song made by me. I looked around to see Natsuki also looking at the score. When he saw me, I gave him a thumbs up and he gave me a smile in return. We were all happily smiling until we heard a voice.

"Nanami." The voice said.

We soon turned around to see that it was Ittoki who called out to Haruka. He soon came running over to our little group.

"We did it, we really did it, didn't we?" He said.

"It's all thanks to you Ittoki." Haruka replied.

We heard clapping to see that Hyuga-sensei and Ringo-sensei were there standing next to our scoreboard.

"Ok everyone, for those who didn't pass, you'll retake the test next week!" Ringo-sensei said.

"This time, take the bull by the horns and do anything you can to pass." Hyuga-sensei added.

"Before that, kids in the idol course come and pick up the training material at the office, ok?" Ringo-sensei added.

After that, the two teacher set off leaving the rest of the students behind. Since I was in two courses, I still had to go get the training material. But, I didn't want to leave Haruka side, today feels like something bad will happen and I should be there for her. But, I couldn't since the teachers will be expecting all the students to be there.

"Haruka, are you ok going to class by your self." I asked.

"It's ok Alice, I'll be ok, go get your material." She replied.

"...Ok if you say so."

I soon left her side to catch up with Ittoki and Tomo-chan. When we got to the office, I notice a lot, and I do mean a lot off books there. When they were passing out the books, they gave out at least 5-6 books for one student. If this is all for being an idol, then I should study these books. When I was given mine, I almost fell down but since I've been training, I was able to carry all this stuff. Suddenly, I had a bad feeling that something happen to Haruka, so I speed walk out of the office straight to my classroom.

When I got there, I see the classroom all quiet and Haruka looking at the board. When I looked up, I set my stuff down and stared at what was written. It made me want to hurt whoever wrote that stuff on the board. Soon, Ittoki and Tomo-chan came in with their books to see the same thing. The board read that Haruka couldn't read music and only got in because of favoritism, while it said I was ugly to be an idol and only got in because of bribing. Ittoki and Tomo-chan soon ran over to the board erasing what was written on the board saying that it was unacceptable. While they were erasing the board, Natsuki and Masato soon came in and saw whats on the board also.

"Its ok Nanami, Alice." Ittoki and Tomo-chan said comforting us.

Soon Ringo-sensei came in and told us to get in our seats. While sitting down, I notice a bunch of students glaring at me and Haruka for what we didn't do. I hated how they decided to tag us already with these lies and wish I could slash them or punch them for hurting us mentally. I was soon out of thought when Ringo-sensei was calling Haruka and suddenly giving her music. When she got up there, I heard everyone whispering about her and me again thinking we can't hear them, but we can.

"Hey why isn't she playing" "She really can't read" "She got in here just because" "She doesn't deserve to be here" "I bet she cheated for the test"

Soon, Haruka couldn't take it and she ran off again with tears in her eyes.

"Haruka wait!" I exclaim.

I soon ran after her ignoring all those harsh comments everyone said and our friends calling for us. It's the second time she ran off, but I know its all because she was scared. I soon looked around and saw her sitting down crying on her knees near the lambs.

"Haruka! Are you ok?" I asked.

"...Why are they being like this." She asked.

"They're idiots, they don't know how you play and didn't even give you a chance."

"I came here to make music, but right now..." She said.

Suddenly, we both hear a meow to see the black cat I had meet a few times now.

"Oh it's you again." Haruka said.

"You know the cat too Haruka." I asked.

The cat soon comes over to us and licks our hands seeing that we weren't feeling well.

"Your consoling us." Haruka asked that cat.

"Even the cat knows we aren't feeling well." I replied.

"Thank you, I will get stronger kitty." She said.

"Me too." I said with a smile. I suddenly thought of something and turn to Haruka "Hey Haruka?"

"Eh what Alice?" She said.

"If we see this cat a lot, are we really going to call it kitty the whole time."

"I guess not, it's not right calling it kitty forever." She replied.

"Then what about blacky, I mean it is black" I said. But after a few seconds, it started to sound weird. "Nevermind, bad name."

"I know, its black and has soft fur so...Kuppuru." Haruka said.

After that, there was a silence between us. Kuppuru was a combination of black and soft, and it did have what the kitty have, but why does it sound weird.

"...I-It's a-a ok name Haruka, I mean it's better then blacky." I said. I had a smile that twitch a little and a sweat drop but I think she noticed.

The cat suddenly cuddle into my arm meowing for a little.

"Huh, Kuppuru are you hungry?" Haruka asked. Kuppru meowed to what Haruka said, so I guess it was a yes.

"Then I'll go get some food." Haruka said.

"While you do that, I'll stay with Kuppuru." I replied.

Haruka soon left leaving me and Kuppuru behind. At least she was feeling better since she started to smile again. While being at Saotome, I have met so many new people as well as getting closer to my dream. But, I still missed my friends back at Namimori as well as the fun times there. Even though it was not fun get shot on, ran over, dragged, and practiced on, those memories had to be the best memories. I soon remember to thank Kuppuru for what it did.

"Kuppuru, thanks for making me and Haruka better. I said with a smile.

Kuppuru meowed and soon left.

"Wait Kuppuru, what about Haruka!" I exclaim.

But Kuppuru still left, I guess it had somewhere to go. Even cats are busy in this school, I shouldn't bother it on what it does. Soon, Haruka came back and saw just me looking at the sheep.

"Alice, where is Kuppuru?" She asked.

"Kuppuru had a place to be so it left." I replied.

"I see." Haruka said. She soon sat back down with me. While she went to get food, she told me that she met Masato over at the store and gave her helpful advice. I was happy that there are still people who can help out Haruka like that. As soon as we finish talking, we both heard a some music nearby, which kind of sounds like a saxophone. Haruka soon left trying to practice again so she can overcome her fear of playing, leaving me by myself to just soak in the air. Suddenly, I got a message on my phone from someone. When I saw the sender, it was from Ittoki.

**From: Ittoki Otoya****To: Alice Song  
Message: Hey Alice can you come over, I need help.  
**

It was weird he didn't say what he needed help in, but I still left to his dorm room. When I got there, I knock on his door so he knows I was here.

"Come in." I heard.

So I soon came in to see Ittoki wearing an apron and his roommate as I remember was the look alike Hayato. I only saw him once from Haruka but I still think they are not the same.

"Hello Ittoki, You needed help." I asked.

"Ah, hello Alice, yeah thanks for coming."

While I was greeting Ittoki, his roommate was staring at me with a stoic stare. He then spoke after a few seconds.

"Ittoki, who is she?" He ask coldly.

"Ah sorry Tokiya, this is Alice Song, my classmate and Alice this is Tokiya my roommate." Ittoki explain.

"Nice to meet you Tokiya." I greeted calmly.

But he just gave a simple hi and went back to reading. I was soon back to talking with Ittoki.

"So Ittoki, you wanted help with something right? What is it?" I asked.

"Ah sorry Alice, I was thinking of making a cake for Haruka you know for earlier. I already asked Natsuki to help out, but you are a girl so you should know what she would like." Ittoki said.

"I see." I replied.

We kept talking until we heard a knock which Ittoki said was Natsuki. When he opened the door, there was Natsuki at the door as well as Syo. But, it seem that Syo didn't want to be here and was dragged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Natsuki said.

"LET ME GO!" Syo exclaim. He just kept screaming go away.

"Huh Syo, your helping too." Ittoki asked.

"He was with me, so I took him along with me." Natsuki exclaim.

I was soon at the door way seeing whats going on. Natsuki soon noticed me and greeted me as well.

"Ah hello Alice." Natsuki greeted.

As soon as he heard my name, Syo stopped squirming to look up and see me. I swear I though he had a bit of red on his face. But I ignored it and helped Natsuki and Syo in along with Ittoki. We were soon lead into Ittoki and Tokiya's kitchen with all of the ingredients out. While Natsuki was cooking the cake, me, Ittoki, and Syo were standing off to the side watching. Well, me and Ittoki had a happy look on our face, while Syo had a disturb look.

"Your about to see what hell looks like." Syo said.

Soon, Natsuki started to cook. But, I was wondering why he needed a blender for a cake recipe.

"First the eggs, wheat flour, butter, sugar, chocolate." Natsuki explain.

But, he was adding it all into a blender which was weird. Me and Ittoki had a really happy look, but as soon as he added the wrapped chocolate, we had a worried face on us.

"Hey! Stop" Syo exclaim. He even had a microphone with him telling Natsuki to stop.

But suddenly, the remaining ingredients added into the blender gave me and Ittoki the look of shock.

"And the secret ingridients...Tabasco sauce, chili sauce, fermented soybeans, fermented squid." Natsuki added. He soon blended the nasty batter.

If you looked over at us, you would see me and Ittoki with a open mouth about to die while Syo was still screaming. at Natsuki. Not to be mean, but when Syo said we were seeing hell, it looked like it. I bet that if Bianchi and Natsuki team up, all of Europe would pass out from this dangerous combo. Plus, they would get along in cooking seeing how all of their ingredients were dangerous.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP ALREADY!" Syo yelled.

"I usually cook them in an oven, but I'll use a strong fire to cook at once." Natsuki said.

Suddenly, we see Natsuki with a big flamethrower cooking with it's flame directly on the cupcakes. See us now, we were wanting to get out of here with our hands in the air and our mouths all wide open. There was then black smoke and Natsuki took off his googles.

"Ok they done." Natsuki said. "They have that perfect chocolate color!"

But all we saw on the table were black cupcakes in cupcake pans with some that spilled. Our hroup on the side lines were holding on to each other for our dear lives hoping to save ourselves from that...thing that ain't food.

"Syo-chan, you be the first to try it." Natsuki said.

Natsukki then had a spoon full of the things and tried to get Syo to eat it. But the look on his face looks like a force eat.

"AH WHY ME! SHOO SHOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Syo exclaim.

Syo then pushed Ittoki in front of him while pushing me behind him trying to protect me from that thing.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Syo said.

Syo soon pushed Ittoki to take the food and dragged me out of the danger zone. I was able to see Ittoki eat the food...and see Ittoki's face turn blue. Syo soon dragged me right outside the dorm breathing hard since we both ran really fast in order to get away from that...thing. We both looked up to see the dark sky and a particular red star shining bright. I could be that the star the just shined...was Ittoki.

"Ittoki, I won't forget you." Syo said.

But when we thought we could get away, we heard something called Syo and looked up...which we shouldn't have. We looked up to see Natsuki parachuting from Ittoki's window he brought with him that so called food. I was able to move away...but it was all too late for Syo as he ate Natsuki's food and fainted. None of them notice that I ran away to the girl's dorm. When I looked up, I saw a new star shining bright.

"Ittoki, Syo, I won't forget you as well." I said dramatically.

Since they still needed a cake for Haruka, I decided to make one for them. I did because it was either me...or Natsuki and it was obvious that my cake would do. So, I went into my dorm room that has a kitchen and baked Haruka's cake. When I was finish, it became a delicious vanilla strawberry cake that had the words "Good luck Haruka". The best thing about the cake was that I made a marzipan version of all of our friends on top and Haruka in the middle to let her know that there are people there for me. When I finish, I had also made some cookies for Ittoki and Syo for having to try Natsuki's food and fainting soon after...brave people they are. I soon placed all the deserts I made into the fridge and slept for the next day.

* * *

**RING **

My alarm once again never fails to wake me up. I soon continue my schedule of practicing my swords and knives in secret. Everyday I practice, the more stronger I feel and the more help I can become for Tsuna. Unfortunately, Haruka once again was not here to watch over me. I was happy that she was there for me when I got hurt, but I guess from everything that has happen, she need time to think. While practicing, I remembered a memory from when I was young with Haruka. Me and Haruka really love music and it made us really warm. I even remembered the time when grandma played the star song on the piano. Haruka really loved that song, and as did I. I was still remembering when the bell rang for class, so I quickly packed up and left for class. Good thing was that I brought the deserts for Haruka.

Soon, I was in class and saw Haruka in her desk looking happy. I guess she feels better now after a day which makes me calm.

"Hello Haruka." I greeted.

"Oh, Hello Alice. Hey what is that?" She asked.

"This? This is a surprise, later tell the others to meet up during lunch ok."

"Got it." She replied.

Class soon started and everything was normal. I even saw that Ittoki survived Natsuki's food and look find...well a bit sick but seemed ok. Soon it was lunch time and I was able to see everyone gathered up at a table.

"Hello everyone." I greeted. "You might be wondering why your here, well we all have something for Haruka and it's time to present it...so...TA-DA!" I said.

I soon placed the box down and open the box to show everyone the cake I made. Everyone loved the cake especially the mini them, and when they tried the cake they thought they were in heaven.

"Oh also Ittoki, here these are for yesterday." I said.

I soon gave Ittoki the cookies I made and he thanked me for them. Haruka soon spoke up after seeing the cake.

"Alice, everyone, thank you." Haruka said.

We all soon looked at her and smiled. It was the least we could do after what has happen. And I had to say, that this day had to be the most memorable memory in this school. We soon finish the cake and left to continue our day. During the day, I was able to give Syo his cookies and he was happy that Natsuki didn't make them. After being in Saotome Gauken, I have to say that I have made many new friends and experiences from being here.


	5. WHAT! A special visit part 1

B-Rabbit28: This chapter is more of an extra then part of the plot. This happens right after episode 3 and before episode 4 of uta no prince sama. I hope I won't fail you readers with the extra.

* * *

**RING**

There goes my annoying alarm clock again succeeding its goal of waking me up. After the events with Haruka, everything has gone back to normal. Since then, Haruka has been able to come help me out in mornings again and is much happier now. Before the ring battles start, I have to get better, but it doesn't help that I have to go against trees and not humans. I can't ask Haruka since she doesn't have any experience in weapon fighting. Before, I had someone train me when I was little, but I haven't seen my trainer since. I can only get better if there is someone to fight with instead of things that are stuck to the ground. But, that's how the cookie crumbles while trying to hide you identity as a mafia helper. So I got up from my bed and got ready for another day of training and right off the bat there was my cousin right at the door.

"Let's go Haruka." I geeted

"Ok." She answered back.

We soon left the dorms and went to our normal spot to practice. But, when I was practicing my swords, I heard a rustle in the bushes near Haruka.

'Must be animals rustling around here.' I thought.

Soon after, something shot out and it aimed for Haruka. It was so sudden so Haruka didn't move and stared at it shocked. I saw what happen and yelled at Haruka.

"GET DOWN!" I exclaim.

I got in front of Haruka and defect the shot with my sword slash towards one of the trees. When I walked over to the bush where the shot came from, there was nothing there. All I saw there was a bunch of leaves lying there. I soon looked over at Haruka who was a little shocked.

"Are you ok Haruka?" I asked worried.

"Y-Yeah Alice, but what was that?" She asked with worry.

"It's nothing, come on it's almost time for class." I said calmly.

So we pack up and left our training ground. However, we were leaving unknowing of whats to come in the day. On the way to class, I heard some voices that sounded like little kids on the way.

"Hey can't catch me tail head" A boasting little voice said.

'I remember Lambo calling I-pin that back at home.' I thought remembering the voice.

"Wait there Broccoli Monster" Another voice said.

'I-pin calling Lambo that because of his hair.'

"Hey stop running around I-pin, Lambo." A different voice said.

'And Fuuta there to stop their fights or misbehaving.'

I soon stop walking realizing that these voices are not in my head. When I turned to where I heard the voices, there was nothing there. I scrunch my face thinking about what I saw.

'Must have been my imagination.' I though hardly.

But, their voices sounded so close that they were with me. I soon gave up and just want to class still wondering. As soon as I got there, I had just remembered something that Kyoko told me back then a week ago.

**Flashback**

I was about to go to sleep when I got a phone call from someone. When I checked on who it was, it was Kyoko.

**Alice:** Hello Kyoko  
**Kyoko:** Hello Alice, guess what?  
**Alice:** What? Did Lambo get hurt or did Tsuna have a taste of Bianchi's food again.  
**Kyoko:** No it's none of those, next week we all have break for the whole week.  
**Alice:** Really, lucky I wish I had break but oh well.  
**Kyoko:** Well anywho Alice, I talk with everyone and we are al-.  
**Alice:** Kyoko...Are you there?

But no one answered back. I looked at my phone and notice that the battery ran out.

"Ah bad, I forgot to charge my phone, oh well maybe it wasn't important." I said.

I soon placed my phone back onto the desk and headed to bed not thinking about what Kyoko talked about.

**Flashback end**

I never did find out what Kyoko was going to say. But, all I know is that everyone over at Namimori has break this week but me...and everyone else in this school. I was soon at my class and came inside to see the normal sight of my class all talking. Since the incident, everything has calm down and everyone is all normal, no more bashing on me and Haruka. I soon see my class A group together again and I walked over to them.

"Hello everyone." I greeted.

"Hello Alice." They greeted back.

Ringo-sensei soon arrived and we all went to our seats. Since I sat at the left side of the room, I can see outside the window when I'm bored. Ah yes, seeing the beautiful trees and the clear blue sky as well as the Namahage walking around with that knife and the green grass with flowers...wait a second back track. I looked at the window again wide eyed to see a Namahage as well as a Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta following it.

"EH!" I exclaim.

The whole class jumped in their seats and soon looked over at me since I was the one who screamed.

"Alice, is something wrong?" Ringo-sensei asked in that creepy 'I'm gonna hit you' voice.

I swear that I saw a purple aura coming out of Ringo-sensei's body and red demon eyes.

"A-Ah n-no sensei sorry." I answered back stuttering and bowing many times.

The class soon laugh at what I said except for my friends wondering whats up and why I screamed. When I sat back down, I look back at the window and I see that the Namahage was looking up at me waving it's knive at me as well as Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.

'...I'll just ignore it.' I thought.

I tried so hard to ignore it, but the more I did, the more I wanted to check. So, I did, and it disappeared along with the three kids with it.

'I must miss them too much.' I thought stressing out.

Soon it was time for break and my friends came up to me.

"Hey Alice, are you ok?" Ittoki asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm ok Ittoki." I answered.

"That's good Alice." Natsuki said.

I was talking with them during the break when a classmate came over.

"Hey Alice, there's someone here to see you." They said.

My friends soon looked over at me with a wonder in their faces.

"Alice, are you expecting someone?" Tomo-chan asked.

"No, not that I know of." I said confused.

I soon stood up from my desk and left my group to go see the person who wanted to see me. When I came out of my classroom, there was a box out there wrapped like a present with black and green wrapping and a yellow ribbon. It had my name on the tag, so I opened the box and saw my old Namimori uniform was inside the box along with a note on top of the clothes. I read the note and in the end, I know that the sender of the box was from Reborn.

**Alice, everyone from Namimori has come to visit you, come and find us. But, not everyone will be on the same day...maybe...also look out :P  
**

**-Ciao ciao**

So I was right when I heard those voices and that Namahage I saw today. But, I don't think I can wear my old uniform to class since well it's school rules, and what does he mean by look out. I soon lift the box to avoid tripping to see a string connected to the box and when I pulled on the string, I had a surprise coming at me. The string was connected to a pulley that had a bucket at the end and in that bucket was water which had a direct hit right at me. So, I got splashed with water, and the worst thing was that it was cold. I soon stood up from the sudden cold that hit me and let out a scream.

"AHHH!" I screamed loudly.

My friends heard me scream from inside and came outside to the hallway to see me all soaked from head to toe in cold water.

"ALICE! What happen to you?" Tomo-chan said shocked.

Natsuki then came over to me and offered me his jacket which I had accepted.

"A-Ah you k-know just h-hanging out." I said shivering.

"Well you should get change or else you'll get sick." Haruka said.

She saw my Namimori uniform on the ground and gave it to me.

"...F-Fine." I said still shivering.

I soon went over to the bathroom and got change while everyone else cleaned up my mess. When I finish changing, I had to untangle my hair and take off my glasses since the fake lens got messed up in the water. I looked just like my old self from when I attended Namimori excepted more soaked. I soon went back to class and resume the learning. Although, I did get some stares because I didn't wear my uniform and I didn't wear my glasses and braids. But, they ignored it and continue on with class. I walked over to Natsuki to give him back his jacket.

"Here, thanks." I said quietly.

He gave me a nod and we continue on with the class. Soon, it was lunch time and I was about to walk over to Haruka when I got a sudden bear hugged by Natsuki.

"Alice! Your so cute without those glasses and braids." Natsuki said happily snuggling his chin into the top of my head.

He was hugging me with so much love and care...but it was a little too much. Everyone saw that I was turning blue from the hug. I was about to faint when Masato pulled Natsuki off of me just in time. After he pulled Natsuki off, Masato came over to me and gave me a hand up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yep, thanks Masato." I said with a smile.

Is it me, or is it that every time I smile someone turns red because I think I saw Masato's face red for a second. Anyway, I got up and we all headed for the cafeteria. But when we got there, there was a commotion inside with all the kids in a circle. Ittoki went over to one of the students to ask about this.

"Hey, is something going on?" He asked.

"There seems to be a little kid inside crying and asking for sweets, but he looks weird with his Afro and cow prints." The student explain.

'Afro, cow prints, little kid...Lambo.' I thought. 'Nah it couldn't be.'

That's what I thought until I heard a familiar voice coming out of the crowd.

"I WANT CANDY! I WANT IT!" The demanding voice said.

I soon ran from my group knowing who the voice is and pushed through the crowd knowing the kid. While running through, I was looking in my pocket for the one thing that will calm him down.

"ALICE! WAIT!" My friends yelled out.

I was soon at the center of the commotion to see that it was my little friend Lambo crying his eyes out. I soon ran over to the middle and picked up Lambo in my arms.

"Lambo, it's me Alice." I said calmly.

He soon looked up at my face with watery eyes and a booger coming out of his nose.

"A-Alice." He said still sniffling.

When he saw my face he saw that I held his favorite candy in his face. He soon stopped crying and took the candy in my hands.

"ALICE!" He exclaim happily.

He soon was calmly eating the candy and was calmly lying one my arms. When my friends arrive, they see me consoling a little kid in my arms. From the looks of their faces, they might have thought that I had a kid as well as the others since looking at me, I looked like a mother.

"Hey is that her kid?" "Doesn't she seem a little young?" "I wonder who the dad is?" Everyone around me whispered.

"Alice...is he your kid?" Ittoki asked.

I soon stood up suddenly with Lambo still in my arms and yelled out to everyone.

"This kid is not my kid, he's my cousin so continue with what you are doing." I yelled out.

Soon everyone went back to normal and my friends came over to me with so many questions.

"Everyone, get lunch first and then I'll answer." I said.

When they went to get lunch, I sat over at our table waiting for them to come over. I looked over at Lambo and asked him something.

"Lambo, who else came with you?" I asked.

"Um...Haru, Fuuta, and tail head." He said while eating his candy.

"I see."

'So I didn't imagine them in my head' I though.

My friends soon came over with their food and the first one to ask was Tomo-chan.

"Alice, explain who that kid is?" She asked.

"Ok, everyone, this is Lambo, one of my friends from Namimori." I explain.

"I see." The group said.

"Hey Alice, who are they?" Lambo asked.

"Ah I almost forgot, Lambo, these are my friends Haruka, Tomo-chan, Ittoki, Masato, and Natsuki." I explain.

Each of my friends gave a hi while Masato nodded. We thought that the lunch area was stuffy so we went outside to hang out and have some fresh air. While out side, everyone was playing games and babying Lambo with jokes and faces and food, well everyone except Masato. Soon, everyone got along, but Lambo must have gotten along with the most was Haruka and Tomo-chan since they kept babying him. When the bell rang, everyone looked over at me with a wondering look.

"Hey Alice, what are you going to do about Lambo?" Haruka asked.

"Bring him to class, I can explain to Ringo-sensei about this and I'm sure he'll accept." I explain.

So we went back to class with Lambo in my arms and I saw Ringo-sensei at the door. I explain to him about Lambo and he let me have him in class, but I have to make sure he's quiet. So during class, I gave Lambo some candy and was able to focus in class since he was just eating the entire time. When it was time for class to end, I was worried because I still needed to find the others who might be in the school still. So, when class was over, I ran out of the classroom with Lambo and went straight to my room to put my stuff down and placed Lambo down in the room so he wouldn't run off. Soon, it was time to start the search of the other people who were around here.

I was leaving my dorm when I smelled the familiar smell of gyoza buns around the outside. The only person who ate and have those things were I-pin and her tutor. But, I know that her tutor wouldn't be here so it must be her. So, I followed the smell around campus to see a group of girls and in the middle was of course Ren.

'Sheesh fangirls' I thought.

However when I looked up, there was I-pin who I bet was looking for the others. I soon sneak around the fan girls and climb the tree where I-pin was since the tree was right above the group. When I looked down, I was really high off the ground, but I-pin was still higher than this. So I kept climbing, and there she was right on top of the tree.

"I-Pin, come down please." I said.

She heard me and saw where I was. So she climb down to where I was and hugged me from being gone for too long.

"Ok I-pin now lets get down from this tree." I said.

But when I tried to get down, she shook her head saying she didn't. I wondered why until I saw that the bracelet that I gave her before I left was hanging on a branch.

'That's why she didn't want to get down.' I thought.

I looked over at I-pin seeing that she really wanted the bracelet back. I saw her a gentle smile and told her the words that will make her happy.

"It's ok I-pin, I'll get the bracelet ok." I said.

She soon smiled and I put her down so I can get the bracelet. I had to be careful or else I would fall to my death. When I looked down, I notice that all of Ren's fan girls were gone but he was still there. When I got close enough, I grabbed the bracelet and looked over to I-pin showing her.

"I-pin here, I got your bracelet," I said happily.

She smiled when I have her bracelet, but soon she was worried after. I didn't know why until I heard a crack underneath me, and I soon fell.

"ALICE!" I-pin said.

"AH!" I screamed horribly.

'Good bye world.' I thought.

But just as I was about to lose hope, I felt warmth underneath instead of the hard rough ground.

'Did I die and went to heaven already.' I though.

I looked up to see the face of the flirt Ren right in front of mine. His face was so close I felt my own face burning up from the touch. He had me in a bridal-style hold looking at me with his same flirty look.

"Are you ok, little kitty?" He asked in his usual tone.

"Y-Yeah thanks." I said still red.

I soon heard the tree rustle and see that I-pin had climb down by herself. I jumped out of Ren's arms and went over to I-pin. When I got close to her, I held up the bracelet in front of her face.

"Here I-pin." I said.

I soon handed her the bracelet and she hugged me yet again.

"Do you know her." I heard behind me.

I turn around to face Ren with I-pin in my arms.

"She is my friend." I said.

I soon remembered that I still had Ren's jacket. I went up to him and dragged him.

"I didn't think you think of me this way kitty." He said.

"I-I'ts not like that, I'm just going to give back your jacket. Remember?" I said.

I soon dragged him to the front of the dorm and left him at front so no girls in the dorm would attack him. When I got to my room, I left I-pin to play with Lambo while I grabbed Ren's jacket and headed back outside. When I got outside, he was just sitting on the bench waiting for me.

I soon walked over to him and handed him his jacket.

"Thanks kitty." He replied.

"I should be thanking you." I said.

When I was about to go back inside, I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Eh?"

"Alice, you own me for helping you, right?" Ren said.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." I replied cautiously.

"Then, for helping you, you owe me a date." He said happily.

'EH!" I thought.

"I did save you, and it's one little date, ok?"

"O-Ok but just one." I said with a red face.

He soon smiled and left me there red faced. But, before he left, he yelled out something to me.

"Also Alice, dress like how you are now, no braids or glasses." He said. He soon left from my view.

I soon went inside to see Lambo and I-pin sleeping on the ground.

'They must have played til they are tired.' I though.

I suddenly got a text message from Haru

**From: Haru  
To: Alice  
Message: Alice, Are Lambo and I-pin with you?**

I smiled knowing that Haru was with them. I text back saying that they'll stay over for the night. I soon got dressed and was about to sleep when I saw something out the window. When I opened it, I saw that it was Kuppuru coming to visit.

"Hello Kuppuru." I greeted

He (I think it's a he) meowed at me and came and sat at my bed. I went over to him and set him onto my lap telling him about what has happen today until now. Lambo and I-pin got up for a few minutes and saw Kuppuru in my lap. They got to pet Kuppuru and talk with him too, until they went back to sleep.

"What do you think Kuppuru?" I asked.

He just meowed at me and gave me a lick on my cheek before he left out the window. As soon as he left, I turn off the lights and slept in bed for the next day to come...since tomorrow is going to be my first date with the flirt.

* * *

B-Rabbit28: Thus ending part one of the special visits. I thought that the reborn people should show up in the story at least once so here they are. I thank you guys for reading my stories and thanks for reviewing until next time. ^^


	6. WHAT! A special visit part 2

B-Rabbit28: This chapter will based on the zoo episode of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and it will show the rest of the characters needed to be seen. Also, I would like to thank you all for favoring, following, and reviewing my story. Remember, review, favorite and follow. ^^

* * *

**RING**

'Ah...today is the day...I'll have to get up' I thought.

Today was a Saturday so that meant no school for everyone. But, today is also the day that I own Ren for saving me...by going on that date with him. If he hadn't save me, I would have fallen to my death from the height, so I guess this should help. Before I got up, I text to Haruka telling her there was no practice today since I have something today (My date -_-). But, I didn't tell her about the date or else she would get the wrong idea. I soon got up and saw Lambo and I-Pin still sleeping, which I still can't believe that they came all the way to visit me.

While they slept, I got ready for my "date" which I am very worried for no reason. I had to have my hair normal and no glasses or else Ren would not accept the date, and I don't think I can last just one date. I soon wore a white short sleeve shirt with a no sleeve hoodie, and a white skirt that was an inch above my knees. All I did for my hair was a a ribbon bow that is tilted to the side.

'I think this would count.' I thought.

I soon check the time and saw it was almost time to meet up with Ren, so I left my dorm to meet Ren over at the city. But, what I didn't notice was a group of people seeing me leave the school and started to follow me.

**A few minutes before in Haruka's pov**

I was getting ready to meet up with Alice, when I suddenly got a text from her. Since today is Saturday, Tomo-chan is awake as well since she wanted to practice early. Anyway, when I checked on Alice's message, it said that she won't practice today due to plans. I scrunch my face trying to think what kind of plans are they to make her cancel practice. I was soon about to go visit her, when Tomo-chan talked to me.

"Huh, Haruka where are you going?" She asked.

"O-Oh I'm going to go visit Alice." I replied.

"Then I will too since it's nice to see her." Tomo-chan said.

So, me and Tomo-chan left to Alice's room, but saw Alice all dressed up.

"Hey Haruka, why is Alice dressed so nice?" Tomo-chan whispered.

"I don't know, she told me she had plans." I whispered back.

Tomo-chan and I kept thinking, until it came to one conclusion.

"It can't be...a boyfriend!" We both exclain.

We look back to see Alice walking off, so we followed her for protection. When we got to the outside of the dorm, we saw that Alice was on her phone calling someone.

"Yeah I'm outside...ok at the city square right...yep...ok then meet you there." Alice said and she soon hung up.

Me and Tomo-chan looked at each other before coming to a conclusion. Alice...is dating someone without us knowing. Tomo-chan then turned to me with determination in her eyes.

"Haruka, it's time to start operation F.O.W.A.B.I!" She exclaim.

"What is F.O.W.A.B.I?" I asked.

"Operation **Find out who Alice's boyfriend is**, Then lets go." Tomo-chan said.

She started to run off without me which made me having to catch up with her.

**Present time Haruka pov still**

When I found Tomo-chan, she was hiding behind a bush with binoculars.

"Tomo-chan what are yo-!" I said.

But suddenly, Tomo-chan pulled me down and told me to be quiet. When I wondered why, she pointed over to where Alice was looking for someone. When we tried to follow her, I was accidentally pushed down by a familiar voice.

"Whoa! Sorry, ah Nanami!" the voice said.

I look up to see that it was Ittoki, Natsuki, Masato, and Syo all dressed up for some reason. Ittoki soon gave me a hand which I accepted. Tomo-chan soon asked the group of guys something.

"Hey, why are you guys dressed like that?" She asked.

"Ah this...well, we are spying on someone." Ittoki said.

'They are also spying on someone.' I thought.

"Really, who?" I asked.

"Ren, I have a bad feeling about him out today." Masato said.

'Ren is also out today?' I thought.

I was about to change thought when I remembered about Alice. So I quickly looked over to where Alice is while the guys looked at us weird.

"I almost forgot, why are you guys out here also?" Natsuki asked.

"Alice left earlier and we followed her, we think she has a boyfriend." Tomo-chan explain.

As soon as she said that, the guys looked at us in shock with their mouths wide open while Masato had his eyes open wide. They soon looked over to where I stared to see Alice all dressed up.

"EH! Really!" Ittoki exclaim.

"Alice looks so cute!" Natsuki said.

When I looked over at the guys, they mostly had a red face from seeing Alice. What guy wouldn't, she looked so cute right now. The only reason why she wore that disguise was so she wouldn't attract attention. However, I still wondered who was lucky guy that is going with her.

We were about to continue talking when we all heard a yelp from Alice and were all shocked to see what just happened.

**Alice pov**

'Hmm, it's almost time. Where is he?' I thought.

Ren told me to meet him here in 5 minutes and its almost time. I was about to walk away when something covered my eyes.

"AH!" I exclaim.

I was about to scream when the person's voice is heard.

"Guess who?" The person asked.

I already knew who it was and when I turned around, there was Ren all dressed up.

"Ren! You finally came." I said jumping into him arms.

When we made contact, I swear that I heard some screams that said Ren around the area. I bet that they were his fan girls spying again.

"Of course, why would I forget a date with a girl, especially a girl like you." He said in his normal tone. He soon looked at me up and down which made me turn a bit red.

"I approve your way of dressing, and your hair is beautiful, why hide it." He said while playing with a strand of hair.

I soon took my hair back and tried to look at Ren.

"S-Stop that Ren, then where are we going for our date?" I asked.

"As our first date, I thought it would be nice to go to the zoo, is that ok?" He asked.

The zoo, I haven't been to the zoo in almost a year. The last time I went was when I had to fight Mukuro in the abandoned zoo. Hey it counts as a zoo, so yeah almost a year.

"It's ok, let's go." I said with a smile.

Maybe I should stop smiling because whenever I do, faces turn red. So, I just dragged Ren by the hand and went to the zoo.

**Back with Haruka**

The group became bodiless souls after finding out who Alice's and Ren's dates were, each other.

"S-So, they're dating each other." Ittoki said emotionless.

"I-It seems like that." Tomo-chan said shocked.

"Ignore that, they're getting away!" Syo exclaim.

The group looked back and sees the group far away already.

"Hurry, let's catch up with them." Natsuki said.

The group soon left and tried to catch up with the date.

**Alice pov**

Me and Ren soon arrived at the zoo where there seemed to be a lot of dates happening around here. While Ren was buying us tickets, I was looking around the zoo, but tried to avoid the couples since it would be weird staring at them. I soon see Ren with our tickets coming over to me.

"I got the tickets, let's go." He asked.

"Ah, ok." I said with a smile.

We both soon entered the zoo to see so many animals and people around us.

"Wow, there is a penguin, and a tiger, oh and also elephants. Hey Ren, where should we go first?" I said excitedly.

Ren looked at me with wide eyes since I have never acted this way with anyone at Saotome before, even Haruka. He soon got over his shock and spoke to me in his normal tone.

"Then, let's go walk around, there are a lot of things to see here ok?" He said.

I just nodded and we just walked around seeing all the animals. But, what I forgot to notice was that I was holding Ren's hand and didn't notice, although Ren notice and was Red the entire time I held it. It was so much fun walking around the zoo, we saw so many animals like the jaguars and leopards, and especially pandas which were exceptionally cute. On the way, I actually saw two familiar faces while walking.

"AH! Kyoko! Tsuna!" I exclaim.

I let go of Ren's hand and ran all the way to my friends that I haven't seen in a while. As soon as they heard me, they turn around and see me running towards them. I soon ran to Kyoko and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh Kyoko it's been a long time." I exclaim.

"I miss you too Alice, but it's only been a few weeks." Kyoko said.

"A few weeks too long." I responded.

I soon let go of Kyoko and went over to Tsuna. When I was right in front of him, I gave him a smile and a quick hug.

"Hello Tsuna." I said softly.

"Ah, Hello Alice." He said back.

By the time I let go, Ren had just came in and stood right next to us.

"Hey Alice, do you know them?" Ren asked.

"Of course, these are two of my many best friends from Namimori." I exclaim. I soon pointed out Tsuna and Kyoko to him. "The girl is Sasagawa Kyoko, and the boy is Sawada Tsuna, everyone this is one of my friends from Saotome Jinguri Ren." I explain.

Ren's face looked a bit sad since I didn't say best friend to him. But, he ignored it and greeted Tsuna and Kyoko, and for the first time, he didn't flirt with a girl. I soon had a idea after a few seconds.

"Hey everyone, since we are all here, why don't we have a double date." I suggested.

"That's a good idea, right Tsuna?" Kyoko said.

"Y-Yeah Kyoko." Tsuna said.

"Is that ok Ren?" I said facing him.

"If it makes you happy, then I'm ok with that." He said.

So we soon continued our date with two more people.

**The stalker group's pov**

While Alice was with her friends, Haruka and the others were still looking from a distance what they did.

"I never saw Alice act that childish before have you?" Ittoki asked everyone.

"No." Everyone responded.

"But, she is SUPER cute when she's like that." Natsuki exclaim.

Everyone thought the same thing especially the guys. When Alice and Ren met with the other couple, they gave questioning looks.

"Hey who are they talking to?" Syo asked.

"As I remember, they are her friends from Namimori." Ittoki said.

"Right, the girl is Kyoko and the guy is Tsuna." Haruka added.

"Wow really?" Syo wondered.

Since he was in a different class from the others, he never saw the picture of Alice's friends from Naminori. But, what is obvious seen is that the guys wish to replace Ren just to see Alice like that. Even Tomo-chan since she never saw Alice that way, but since Alice is Haruka's cousin, Haruka has already seen Alice like that. The group then proceeds with caution to stalk the double date.

**Alice pov**

It was so much fun seeing all the animals, when me and Kyoko were looking close up, Ren and Tsuna stood in the back seeing us enjoying the date. But later on, some problems started to happen on our double date, starting over at the racoons exhibit. Everyone was seeing the racoons when something caught the two non mafia related people.

"Ah, hey look Tsuna the racoons." Kyoko said.

"Ah, the racoons are cleaning something." Ren added.

Me and Tsuna looked over to see what the Racoons were washing, which shocked us. The racoons were washing poor Lambo who I thought was in my room. I was worried that Lambo will get hurt, but all Tsuna was worried about was taking care of Lambo. So after seeing Lambo, we both dragged our dates away to the monkey mountains or else something could happen which it did. At the monkey mountains, was the second person who was suppose to be in my room training the mountain monkeys.

"Ah look Alice monkeys doing martial arts." Ren stated.

"Tsuna, is that I-pin?" Kyoko asked.

"A-Ah no they look alike, but it's just another monkey." Tsuna started.

"I-It's cool Ren, but can we look around more?" I asked.

Before he answered, we heard a scream from close by.

"WHERE ARE THE BEARS!" The voice said.

'That voice...it can't be!' Me and Tsuna thought.

We both look to see the brother of Tsuna's date Sasagawa Ryohei aka onii-chan. He was held by the security guards demanding to see the bears. I wanted to see him, but not like this!

"LET ME FIGHT A BEAR!" Ryohei yelled.

Me and Tsuna knew that he might have been here to spy on Kyoko's date (and the bears) so we did the best thing to do, avoid him.

"Hey Kyoko, Let's go this way." Tsuna said.

"Right Ren, let's go." I added.

We all soon ran over to the next exhibit, until we heard another familiar voice.

"Get out of my way." That voice said.

We both turn around to see the one and only Gokudera Bianchi also getting held by guards. Good news, our dates weren't facing this way. Bad news, our friends are causing trouble on this date. Me and Tsuna overheard Bianchi's conversation and she was here looking for "Exotic ingredients for her poison cooking" from the animals here in the zoo. When Kyoko and Ren caught up with us, we distracted them by going to the otters exhibit. Me and Tsuna ran over to the exhibit and saw the otters opening clams with rocks. But, one otter try to crack Lambo's skull opened. Before the others arrived, we told them that they weren't there and ran over to the lion exhibit instead. But, we heard something going on.

"Hey! You dare bump into us and not apologize." A voice said.

Me and Tsuna turn around to see a group of thugs surrounding Bianchi's brother Gokudera Hayato. It seemed like Gokudera standing up for himself but with dynamite in his hand. Before the bomb blew up, Me and Tsuna held the hands of our dates and ran from the explosion. While we were running, we saw Ryohei again asking for bears, and Bianchi trying to get a giraffe for her food. Ren suddenly got in front of me and dragged me instead of the opposite way around.

"Huh Ren!" I exclaim.

"The girl shouldn't dragged her date around, it's suppose to be the opposite way around." Ren stated.

In the end, me and Kyoko were soon dragged by our dates until they trip and in front of us were lions.

"L-LIONS!" Tsuna yelled.

"What's going on?" Ren asked shocked.

Me and Kyoko soon heard the announcement that the lions had gotten out due to the explosion from Gokudera and now they are on the loose. I held on tight to Kyoko to protect her since I couldn't attack the animals and they didn't know that I fight. Tsuna tried to ask help from Reborn, but he was asleep. The lion soon went around Tsuna and Ren and were walking towards me and Kyoko.

"A-Alice!" Kyoko said stuttering.

"What Kyoko?" I asked.

"Will they hurt us?"

"I don't know." I said shaking.

The lion soon jumped up and aimed at us which made me and Kyoko scream from about to get hurt. Tsuna and Ren jumped in front of us shielding us from the lions hit. But, a fist came upon the lions face and knock the lion unconscious. When we looked up, it was Kyoko's brother here for the rescue.

"Onii-chan." We all said except for Ren.

He came over suddenly announcing his new ring name, when suddenly an explosion knock Ryohei off balance. Behind the smoke, there was Gokudera dragging two unconscious lions by the neck towards our group.

"Gokudera." Me and Tsuna called out.

Gokudera soon notice our little group and greeted us.

"10th and Alice, are you ok." He said mostly towards Tsuna.

"Yeah we are ok." Tsuna answered.

I felt a tap on my shoulder to see Ren behind me.

"Hey Alice, do you know them?" He asked.

"Yep, the guy who punch the lion is Kyoko's brother Ryohei but we call him onii-chan, and the guy with the bombs is Gokudera Hayato." I explain.

"Oh, I see. Do they always act like this."

"Yes, yes they do." I said.

We were all talking until we heard growling from behind Gokudera. When we look behind, there was one more lion behind Gokudera which was knocked out by his sister Bianchi. Gokudrea saw his sister, and did the green and faint which made us worried for him. But, we heard voices behind our group. When we look behind, there were the rest of my friends Yamamoto Takashi, Miura Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, and my most special little brother Raito. When I saw them, I just wanted to cry, which I did as I ran to them.

"E-Everyone!" I exclaim.

I ran right to them and gave them a huge hug because I missed them and saw that they were alright. Ren knew that since I was hugging them, they were more of my friends and was happy that I got to see them again. I soon wiped my tears off and started to talk to them especially Raito to see how he was.

"So why is everyone here at the zoo?" I asked.

"We are here because of Tsuna." Bianchi answered.

"I called them here." A high pitch voice answered.

We all looked over to see Reborn in his Master Pao Pao costume on top of a hippo.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said.

Reborn explain that everyone but me and Ren were here to help Tsuna find an animal partner like Dino and Reborn. Tsuna was upset when he found out Kyoko was with him because her schedule time matched with Tsuna. I laughed when she said a hamster or squirrel is just like Tsuna. But, it made me happy when Tsuna was best fitted with an animal with dependability. However, me and Tsuna had the same thought in mind, "How did Saizo the hippo get out of his cage?" When we asked Reborn how, Saizo told Reborn that Lambo wanted to beat Gokudera at throwing bombs, so Lambo threw grenades all over the zoo and the animals are all out now and heading for the amusement park. I couldn't believe it, but if they were there, we had to gather them up again. Our group soon ran off to the amusement park but before I did, I stop right in front of Ren.

"Sorry Ren, I wreaked our date." I said sadly with my head down.

But, I felt a hand patting my head and soon lifting it up to stare up at Ren.

"You didn't wreak our date, this date would have to be the most interesting being with you. All that mattered was that you were happy, and I can see that you are very much, right?" He explain.

I nodded to him and was about to run off again but he held my wrist.

"We still have our date going on, so I will help you get the animals back." He said.

So we both ran to the amusement park to rustle up the zoo animals loose in the park. When we got there, it was chaotic all the animals were loose from penguins to snakes and even elephants. When we looked around, I saw 10 years later I-pin and Lambo so I headed for them.

"Hey you two, help please the animals are loose and we need help." I explain.

They accepted and help crowd the penguins while me and Ren got the big cats under control. However, we both saw along with Haru, Kyoko, and Tsuna that the red panda Shimatta was meditating on a roller coaster track and a cart was heading straight for him. We all tried yelling at him, but his care takers say once in meditation he ignores the outside world. So the best thing to do was Reborn using a dying will bullet on Tsuna and successfully saving Shimatta from a bad accident. At the end of the day, Ren and all my friends and brother from Namimori got close after this experience and soon left, even Raito since he stayed with them, leaving only me and Ren behind.

"Today was interesting, right Ren?" I asked.

"Out of all the dates I've been on, today would be the best." He stated. "How about you?"

"For me, this has to be the best first date ever." I said happily with a smile.

He was shocked that this was my first date but was happy that he got to spend it with me.

"I'm happy that you had a great time on your first date Alice." He said.

"I'm happy that you had a great time on this date" I said back.

It was the afternoon and the sun wasn't gone yet, which meant that there was still time to have a normal date.

"Hey Ren, the days not over, want to get some food." I asked.

"After what happen, of course, let's go little kitty." He responded.

We soon walked hand and hand to get some food. No we are not boyfriend and girlfriend now, but we are closer friends then before this date. We soon went to eat out and headed back to Saotome ending my very first date. When we were in front of my dorm, Ren asked me something before I went in.

"Hey I also forgot Alice, how old are your friends?" He asked.

"Roughly from 5 years old to around 15, why?" I answered.

"Well, aren't you close to the 15 year old since you were the same age."

"Same age? What do you mean, I'm 13." I stated.

There was a crow moment until Ren spoke up.

"Eh, really, sorry I thought you would be high school age like everyone else here." He stated.

"No sorry, I got accepted at 13 in middle school, well bye Ren." I said

"Until the next date kitty." He said walking back to his dorm.

When I got back to my dorm, I got just change into my sleep wear and saw Kuppuru outside the window. I soon let him in and talk to Kuppuru about my first date. He seemed mad that it was with Ren, but he was ok when I told Kuppuru that Ren protected me and didn't do anything wrong. When I finish talking, Kuppuru gave me a lick on the cheek and left outside. When he left, I saw that my phone had messages from Kyoko and everyone saying how great it was seeing each other again and saying that we should all hang out since they have to go back for school soon which I quickly accepted. After reading their messages, I turn off my lights and went to sleep remembering the fun memories I made with my friends.

**STOP!**

What ever happen to the stalker group, well let's see.

**Before the animal incident with the stalker group**

"They are running around a lot huh." Ittoki stated.

"Right right." Everyone said.

Suddenly, Haruka got a phone call from Ringo-sensei.

"Yes...yes...ok then bye." Haruka said. She then turn to the others and announce something.

"Sorry everyone, Ringo-sensei wants us back at school to finish our assignments so we'll have to stop." Haruka said.

The group then sadly left the zoo just before the bombs exploded.

**That's the end of the stalker group (for now)**

* * *

B-Rabbit28: Thus ending Alice's and Ren's date. I seriously thought that if their date was with Tsuna and Kyoko, it would be very interesting. Some people wanted to see more KHR, here you go ta-da. I don't know if Alice should be paired up with all or one, you guys decide in the reviews, until the next chapter. ^^


End file.
